


Perfect Date

by gippeoyox



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Double B, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Perfect Date, flustered boyfriends tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gippeoyox/pseuds/gippeoyox
Summary: Bobby wants Hanbin to spend his free day with him and he's set on making it perfect.





	1. Day Off

“Hey,” Bobby walked into his and Hanbin’s shared room. “What are you doing?”  
“Nothing much, what’s up?” Hanbin replied, not looking up from his computer screen. They were at the dorms, having finished practice for that day. The boys were promised a day off tomorrow and they gladly took that opportunity to relax.

Hanbin was sitting with his back against the wall, legs crossed. Bobby sat down on the end of the bed and cleared his throat.  
“Hey, can I ask you something?” It was the hesitant tone in Bobby’s voice that made Hanbin look at him.   
“Yeah, of course.” Hanbin closed his laptop and put it on his nightstand, pulling his knees up to his chest.  
“What.. I mean, hypothetically.. What would be your ideal date?” Bobby looked up at him hopefully. Hanbin raised his eyebrows a bit before frowning.

“That’s what you wanted to ask?”  
“Yes, I’m curious..” Bobby crossed his legs, waiting for Hanbin to respond.  
“I- I don’t know, I’ve never really thought about it, I guess..”  
“Well, think about it now. What would you like?” Hanbin stayed silent for a moment.

“I’d like.. To go to an animal farm maybe? Playing around with the animals for a while.. And then stroll around in a park, maybe have lunch or dinner in the form of a picnic?” Bobby nodded at him, urging him to continue. “I’d like to end it with watching a movie, some cuddles maybe… I don’t know?” Bobby hummed contently.   
“I didn’t know you were such a sap.” Hanbin tried to kick the boy, but he laughed. His face was a bit red. 

“Okay, but is that why you bothered me?”  
“Am I really bothering you?” Bobby pouted teasingly, moving quickly to avoid Hanbin’s legs once more.  
“You always are.” Hanbin poked him with his foot and Bobby giggled, rolling his eyes.  
“No, really. Do I bother you?” Hanbin’s smile faded almost completely.  
“Not that I remember..” Bobby stuck his tongue out to him.

Bobby moved to his own bed and lied down, taking his phone out of his pocket and checking his messages. The two boys spent their evening in silence and eventually got ready for bed, brushing their teeth and putting on their pajamas. They were back in bed, lights turned off, when Bobby spoke again.

“Hey..”  
“Hmm?”  
“Can I ask you something else?”  
“Yeah?”  
“That date you described… Would you- Would you want to do that with me? Tomorrow?” The silence that followed was almost painful to Bobby.

“Forget I said that, forget it.” He exclaimed, turning around and facing away from where Hanbin was sleeping.  
“N-No, I’m just a bit confused.. You want to take me on a date?”  
“I mean, we’re free tomorrow, right?”  
“Yes, that’s true…” Hanbin paused for a moment. “Okay, I’ll go.”

“What?”  
“I’ll go. Since they’re all activities I like, I don’t see why I wouldn’t want to go.” Bobby’s face flushed red and he was happy that Hanbin couldn’t see it.

“But I have a question too.”  
“Yes?” The older guy turned around again.  
“What kind of date will it be? Just a friend-date, or..” Hanbin paused again.  
“Or what?” Bobby felt his heart racing.   
“Or as.. As a relationship type thing..” Hanbin fiddled with his sheets, Bobby could hear it. He knew Hanbin felt as nervous as him, probably.

“Whatever you’re comfortable with..” Bobby carefully answered.   
“What was your intention?”   
“I.. I’d like for it to be a relationship type date, but I- I understand if you don’t want to do that, I-“   
Hanbin laughed silently at his words.  
“I’m- I’m okay with that, I think?” His voice was hesitant, but he sounded happy.   
“Really?” Bobby sounded surprised, which he really was. He half expected him to be grossed out or write it off as a joke, he’d never expected him to agree on going on a real date with him.

“I’d like to see you try your best.” Hanbin smiled. “Good night, Bobby.”  
“Good night..” The older boy blushed back at him. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to sleep that night, so instead he started planning out the next day in his head.


	2. D-Day

“Good morning, sunshine!” Bobby beamed. He stood next to Hanbin’s bed, a tray with breakfast on it in his hands.  
“Breakfast in bed, huh? I think I can get used to that..” Hanbin yawned at him, a gentle smile on his lips as he ran his fingers through his hair. He ate his breakfast and then took a quick shower, getting dressed in comfortable clothing.

“Are you ready?” He asked Bobby. The boy smiled bashfully and Hanbin smiled nervously. He had never been on a real date before and the fact that his first one would be with Bobby was kind of freaking him out. He couldn’t lie to himself; he liked the boy. Bobby made him feel safe and happy, he found himself drawn to him every time something bad or good happened. He had never expected that the tall rapper would ask him out, though.

“Okay! Let’s go!” Bobby picked up his backpack and opened the dorm’s room. Hanbin followed him and they walked to the bus stop. They waited for the bus to arrive and once it did they got on, finding two free seats and sitting down.   
“Man, are you as nervous as I am?” Bobby chuckled, looking down at his hands. Hanbin laughed at him and looked out of the window, looking for a landmark that he recognized as the place they had to get off. Once he saw it, he motioned for Bobby to get up and walk towards the doors. 

They got off the bus and Hanbin took a deep breath. He playfully punched Bobby’s arm and smiled in an attempt to calm his own nerves as well as the boy’s. They started walked towards the animal farm, following the signs until they had reached it. They walked through the low gates and into the building, Hanbin immediately sighing happily. They were greeted by an older lady that was sitting behind a table.

“Oh, hello dears… I didn’t expect visitors yet! Come in, come in!” The woman got up and the two boys greeted her back.   
“Oh, I know you! Hanbin, right?” Hanbin nodded, receiving a questioning look from Bobby.  
“I come here a lot in our free time.” He explained. The old lady smiled and motioned for them to come in. In the corner of the area were big, open cages which provided homes to several rabbits.

Bobby followed the lady to the bar and ordered two cups of coffee, turning around to watch Hanbin pet one of the bunnies. He smiled.  
“Can I pick it up?” He asked the lady, who replied with a cheerful “A charming young man like you? Of course!”

Hanbin sat down at one of the tables, a bunny in his arms.   
“Bobby, look at him!” He cooed, petting the animal gently. Bobby took place next to him and petted the bunny a few times, smiling. Hanbin looked up at him, a huge grin on his face.   
“You look cute. Can I.. Take a picture?” Hanbin nodded and turned towards the boy, posing with the rabbit in his arms. Bobby took a picture with his phone and smiled.

The lady returned with their coffee and the three of them started talking. It was already 3 p.m. when they decided to leave, more visitors having entered the animal farm. Hanbin put the bunny back into its pen and smiled at Bobby, who leaned against the doorframe. They walked outside together and decided to go to the park by foot. It wasn’t a long walk, they reached it in less than 20 minutes.

The two entered the park, noticing there weren’t that many people there.   
“It’s probably not busy because it’s a weekday.” Hanbin noted.   
“Yeah.. I’m kind of glad. It’s more peaceful this way.” Bobby replied. Hanbin nodded in agreement and silently walked next to Bobby. 

“Hey..” Bobby spoke softly. “Can I.. Hold your hand?” Hanbin felt his face flush immediately. He felt the boy looking at him and cursed himself in his mind for being so nervous.  
Without saying anything, he extended his arm and grabbed Bobby’s hand. Their fingers intertwined and Hanbin felt warm. When he dared to look at Bobby he noticed he was looking at the ground, a dumb grin on his face. The two kept walking in silence.

“Let’s eat here.” Bobby proposed after a while. They sat down on the grass and Bobby opened his backpack, taking out some lunchboxes. He took off the lids and revealed different kinds of food to Hanbin, who sighed contently.   
“You made this?” He asked. Bobby nodded. “And you’re sure it’s edible?” He joked. Bobby laughed and playfully hit him, taking out two pairs of disposable chopsticks. He gave one of them to Hanbin and started eating.

“This is delicious!” Hanbin exclaimed, shoving food into his mouth.   
“I’m glad,” Bobby grinned back. He held his chopsticks in front of Hanbin’s face. “Here, try this one.” Hanbin looked at him and hesitantly opened his mouth. Bobby fed him and waited, an expectant look on his face. Hanbin nodded happily.   
“Really good!” He managed to bring out. Bobby smiled as they kept eating.

When everything was finished they put the lunchboxes back into Bobby’s backpack. Bobby leaned his back against a tree and Hanbin looked at him before sitting down next to him. He turned around and lied down, resting his head on Bobby’s lap. When he looked up at the boy he saw he was blushing, and he felt kind of happy that he was the reason for that. 

Hanbin closed his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. Bobby brought his hand up and wiped a strand of hair off of Hanbin’s forehead. Hanbin had never been the type to talk about his feelings a lot, but he wished he could explain to Bobby how good he felt at that moment. His heart felt warm and complete, it was a new feeling that he didn’t know he would like this much. He couldn’t help himself.

Hanbin sat up, placed his hand on Bobby’s cheek and kissed him. It didn’t last long, he was still too shy for that. It was long enough to make Bobby squeal, though. Hanbin almost laughed at the high-pitched noise the boy had produced but then remembered the situation and buried his face in his hands.

“Hanbin, you’re gonna give me a heart attack.” Bobby breathed, clenching his chest. At that moment, he felt the exact same as Hanbin had felt when he was resting on Bobby’s lap. The two made eye contact and silently studied each other’s faces until Hanbin turned his flushed face away.  
“We.. We should go back to the dorms.. It’s beginning to get dark..”  
“Y-Yeah..” Bobby agreed. They got up and gathered their stuff, quickly making their way out of the park and back to the bus station. Bobby felt courageous enough to grab Hanbin’s hand, much to the boy’s content, and smiled happily all the way home.

\--

The boys had pushed their beds together into a make-shift king sized bed. Hanbin’s laptop was ready, a movie paused on the screen waiting for the boys to play it. Bobby had just gotten out of the shower, Hanbin was already in bed. Bobby quickly got under the covers with him, his wet hair slicked back. He reached his arm out and let Hanbin lean against his side, head resting on his chest before starting the movie. It was late, the other members were already asleep or getting ready to do so. 

“Thank you for today.” Hanbin spoke when the movie was almost over. He was comfortably cuddled up against Bobby, happily making use of the boy’s body heat.   
“No problem. I had a lot of fun, so thank you for letting me take you out.” Bobby smiled back.   
“Yeah.. You can do it again if you want to..” Hanbin didn’t look up at him, but he felt Bobby’s embrace tightening a bit. 

“I really like you.. I’m sorry..” Bobby mumbled.  
“Don’t apologize!” Hanbin shook his head. “I like you too. I’m just.. Not sure how to do all of these things.” Bobby laughed.   
“Don’t laugh at me!” Hanbin pouted playfully. He sighed as the credits of the movie started rolling, extending his hand to close his laptop. He leaned over Bobby to put the laptop on the floor and the room filled with darkness as their only source of light disappeared. 

Bobby waited for Hanbin to get comfortable again before wrapping his arms around the boy, pulling him closer to his body.  
“You smell good.” Hanbin murmured, his face pressed against Bobby’s neck.  
“You’re a creep.” Bobby laughed silently. He pressed a kiss to Hanbin’s forehead and smiled happily, his hand finding Hanbin’s once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!   
> I know this fic is kind of dumb, but I had the idea and just wanted to get it out. Adding that and the need for more Double B fics and you get a mediocre fluff fest. I hope you enjoyed reading! Comments (and kudos) are highly appreciated! ^^  
> ~M
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not a native English speaker, I apologize for any vocab/grammar/spelling errors. I hope it didn't bother you with reading too much!


End file.
